parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Star Story 2 (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1999's Pixar film "Toy Story 2". Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear *Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head *Alex (Madagascar) as Slinky Dog *Spyro the Dragon as Rex *Yogi Bear as Hamm *Princess Mindy (Spongebob Squarepants) as Bo Peep *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge *Scout, Heavy, Pyro, Demoman, Medic, Engineer, Sniper and Spy (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge's Soldiers *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Andy Davis *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Davis *Boo (Monsters Inc.) as Molly Davis *Pluto as Buster *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Mrs. Potato Head *Metal Sonic as Evil Emperor Zurg *Mbeya (The Lion Guard) as Rocky Gibraltar *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Mr. Shark *Fastbiters (Land Before Time) as Trash Can Toys *Hodari (The Lion Guard) as Wheezy *Dick Dastardly as Al McWhiggin *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Etch a Sketch *Bandar Logs (The Jungle Book) as Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) *Surly (The Nut Job) as Mr. Spell *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Bullseye *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Jessie *Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) as Stinky Pete the Prospector *Cale Tucker (Titan AE) as Geri the Cleaner *Shadow the Hedgehog as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear *Various Girls as Barbie Dolls *Wendy (Care Bears) as Tour Guide Barbie *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Emily *Papa Smurf, Smurfette and Brainy Smurf (Smurfs) as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Penny (The Rescuers) as Amy *Fawn and Rosetta (Tinker Bell) as Amy's Barbie Dolls Gallery Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head Alex-0.jpg|Alex as Slinky Dog Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro the Dragon as Rex Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Hamm MindyAppearance.png|Princess Mindy as Bo Peep Soldier.png|Soldier as Sarge Scoutsandmantauntkill.png|Scout, Heavy Weapons Guy.png|Heavy, Pyro.png|Pyro, Demoman laughing.png|Demoman, Medic Dr. Ludwig.png|Medic, Engineer or Engie.png|Engineer, Sniper from Team Fortress 2.png|Sniper, Spy.png|and Spy as Sarge's Soldiers Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Mrs. Davis Boo.jpg|Boo as Molly Davis Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Buster Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Mrs. Potato Head Metal sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Metal Sonic as Evil Emperor Zurg Mbeya-img.png|Mbeya as Rocky Gibraltar Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark Vélociraptors.png Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3569.jpg 2-013-Utahraptors01-ChaseChomper.jpg|Fastbiters as Trash Can Toys Hodari-img.png|Hodari as Wheezy Dick Dastardly in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Dick Dastardly as Al McWhiggin Apprentice Rafiki4.png|Rafiki as Etch Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Bandar Logs as Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) Surly.png|Surly as Mr. Spell Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Bullseye Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Jessie Dr. Z in Santa Saurus.png|Dr. Z as Stinky Pete the Prospector Cale1.jpg|Cale Tucker as Geri the Cleaner Shadow Sonic X.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Wendy in Care Bears.jpg|Wendy as Tour Guide Barbie PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Emily Papa Smurf123.png|Papa Smurf, SmurfetteForADay96.png|Smurfette, Brainy-smurf-the-smurfs-58.jpg|and Brainy Smurf as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Penny-and-Teddy.jpg|Penny as Amy Fawn In Tinkerbell And The Lost Treasue.png|Fawn, Tinkerbell.Rosetta.png|and Rosetta as Amy's Barbie Dolls Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof